edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 41: Blank 2 Days
Quick Summary Akira wants to explore the surrounding area around the camp. He selects a few of them. Along the way he finds other survivors of the plane. Full Summary Akira is bleeding on a rocky area beneath a cliff. He can't move around. It has been 5 days since Miina's accident. His gaze aims at the other person nearby. The other person doesn't move also. Someone is approaching him. It is a Canis Dirus with a scar on his face. He recognises the wolf as Ernest. A few days ago. Miina seems to recover very well. Akira wants him to slow down. Miina suggests he would check him himself. Takao has been on Miina's side the whole time. Even he knows Miina is a boy, he still sticks around. Miina finds him a little disgusting. Shinji comes into the tent and he is looking for Akira. Miina remains in the tent and asks Takao for a Fruit. He throws a fruit at Miina, but Miina didn't catch it with his hand. Akira, Shinji and Tadashi are hiding in a bush. They are looking the girl's bath. Yuki, Kako Tsuji, Sanae, Matsushita, Shizuka Hatsuse and someone else were taking a bath together. The boys are drooling at the breasts of the girls. They even attempt to guess their sizes. A girl behind Akira asks him to guess her sizes. It is Rion. She needs Akira for something. She drags Akira by his ear to the camp. Takashi has gathered a group together for a mission. Rion is curious of the gathering. Akira plans to explore the area around them. It will give them a better view of the surrounding. Sanae doesn't want Ryouichi to join the group. Kanako needs the exercise and Kazuma will join also. Ken was almost got beaten by Maya by saying women shouldn't join the party. Takashi calms the group down for their participation, but they couldn't take all of them. Akira sees some loose wooden sticks on the ground. The group will draw straws for the party. In the end only Takashi, Rion, Ryouichi and Kazuma will join Akira's party. They bid farewell to the camp and head into the jungle. A single bird is flying above them. Ryouichi carves a mark with a Rock on a tree to map their progress. Along the way they find a couple of tree fruits. Takashi has it written down their position in his Notebook. They haven't find any new people in their search. They have walked out the jungle and find themselves on a rocky cliff. They can only see rocks beyond the horizon. Akira notices something from somewhere at the rocky cliff. He sees a person in the shadow of a rock. The group head toward that rock formation. Behind the rock they see a bandged face of a man. Someone yells at the newcomers. Two lovely girls are happy to Akira and his friends. They introduce themselves to the exploration party. Rei Ooguro, Tooru Rinzai and Kotomi Kawana were students of a university society whom went on a trip to Guam. They were attacked by a Arctodus Simus and Tooru's face got injured. Rion is standing behind knowing Akira's head is looking at the pretty ladies. Rei asks the group if they would help them with something. Characters Introducted Characters Matsushita, Shizuka Hatsuse, Rei Ooguro, Tooru Rinzai, Kotomi Kawana, Shimazu Introducted Survival Items Notebook Trivia Category:Manga Category:Exploration Party Arc